Desencanto
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Como es que ella había terminado así? Ella, que siempre había soñado casarse de blanco. Ella, que añoraba ser una niña bien, casi como una princesa. Ella, que soñaba con los cuentos de hadas, con su príncipe azul y su "vivieron felices por siempre..."


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Y bueno, esta es la última publicación de hoy; lo último que escribí en mi maratón de fin de semana largo. Sé que no son mis mejores escritos, pero ojala les gustaran un poco. Necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada y alejada de los problemas y no hay nada mejor para distraerme que pensar en mi linda parejita adorada. **

**Hecho mucho de menos el Fandom y extraño sobre todo el Drastoria, pero como no puedo hacer nada, espero que por el momento esto sea suficiente. Con suerte y si no me vuelvo loca antes, haré todo lo posible para actualizar los long-fics, mientras tantos les mando un enorme saludo y un beso. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Saben que sin importar lo que sea, mientras alguien me lea no dejaré de escribir.**

* * *

******Desencanto**

El frío la despertó, de una manera poco grata pues por más que buscó con que taparse no logró encontrar nada. Su mano tanteó en busca de la usual manta de seda con la que se cubría, pero, lejos de toparse con ella, palpó el cuerpo de alguien más a su lado. Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando como la pereza se esfumaba de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que perdía el aliento al identificar de quien se trataba y más que nada, como se encontraba esa persona a su lado.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, acostado boca arriba en el suelo de madera de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. La obscuridad les envolvía, pero la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas era más que suficiente para delatar como cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio estaba al descubierto. El aliento no regresó a ella, la conmoción era demasiado grande como para que su cuerpo reaccionara incluso de la forma más básica.

¿Que significa aquello? No lo quería pensar. Ni siquiera quería considerar la idea o la posibilidad de que hubiese ocurrido lo que la lógica indicaba que era obvio. Sin embargo su memoria traicionera la atacó de golpe, con imágenes borrosas y difusas que narraban una historia de la que ella hubiera preferido no ser protagonista.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaise. Su madre como siempre, estaba de viaje y el moreno había decidido celebrar de igual manera por todo lo grande. Las bebidas no habían tenido restricción y ella que no era buena tomando se había excedido con los Whisky de fuego. Malfoy estaba ahí como era de esperarse y pese a estar criticando, había sido seducido también por el alcohol. No había sido una buena combinación.

Todos bailaban y ellos no habían sido la excepción, pese a declararse odio mutuo al estar sobrios, en esos momentos habían estado actuando como si se amaran de toda la vida. Beso tras beso... lo podía recodar y aun saborear las sombras marcadas en sus labios. Había sido exquisito, no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco podía negar que había estado mal. Ella no debía de actuar así. Ella no era una cualquiera como Parkinson que se besuqueaba con quien fuera.

¿Que había hecho? ¡Merlín! Le dolía la cabeza, pero prefería eso a seguir recordando más. No quería saber más. Quería escapar y convencerse a si misma que todo era un sueño, incluso tal vez una alucinación por culpa del tanto alcohol. Pero al intentar levantarse una sensación extraña que no había experimentado antes la inmovilizó. Su peor pesadilla se transformaba en realidad y no había forma de negar lo que era obvio.

Ella, Astoria Greengrass, la misma chica que por años había detestado al pedante de Malfoy y quien añoraba con todas sus fuerzas una historia de amor como la de los libros que leía, se acaba de acostar con él de la forma menos romántica y más patética del mundo. La humedad que sentía entre sus piernas no le permitía dudar de la realidad. Se había entregado a Malfoy después de años de estar cuidando su virginidad. Había llegado a dejar a su novio de tres años porque él insistía en tener sexo y ella no estaba lista para eso.

Ella siempre había querido algo especial para su primera vez ¿y que podía haber más especial que una noche de bodas? Era el escenario perfecto según las historias rosas. Bueno, tal vez no tenía que ser tan precisa, había otros escenarios que podían ser lo suficientemente especiales para un acontecimiento tan especial en la vida de una chica. ¿Pero eso? ¿Borracha y en el suelo de una biblioteca con Draco Malfoy? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Lagrimas saladas se unieron a su decepción y débiles sollozos acompañados con incompletas frases de negación no se hicieron esperar tampoco. Sentía rabia y humillación. No se explicaba como es que había pasado aquello y aunque sabía que en parte tenía algo de culpa, lo único que era capaz de hacer en esos momentos era dirigir todo su odio contra el rubio que se había aprovechado para tomar su pureza, quizás sin saberlo.

Volteó a verlo con desprecio, dispuesta a despertarle y reclamarle. Finalmente ¿qué más podía perder? No obstante, notó con sorpresa como él ya se encontraba despierto, observándole y apoyado sobre su codo.

—Antes de que digas algo —habló suavemente el rubio, haciendo un gesto que indicaba claramente su dolor de cabeza—. No hice lo que estás pesando —se defendió enseguida.

—¡Lo hiciste, maldito cerdo! —acusó la joven Greengrass, levantando la voz, pese a que eso agudizaba su propio dolor, pero la mueca de Draco era suficiente consuelo.

—¡No grites! —respondió, alzando la voz más que ella para regresar la moneda.

Astoria chilló y se cubrió los oídos, mirando con reproche a ese que en su mente acusaba de ser un abusador. Sin embargo no quiso gritar más, lo único que conseguirían así era llamar la atención de cualquier otra persona que se pudiera encontrar cerca y lo último que ella quería era que alguien los descubriera de esa manera.

—Deja de ser poco hombre y admite lo que es obvio —murmuró llena de rabia, tensando la mandíbula para evitar que el llanto se volviera a apoderar de ella.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja con esa maldita expresión de "no me discutas, porque yo tengo la razón."

La joven se movió un poco y pese a la humedad que sentía, no sentía molestias ni dolor. Amigas suyas le habían contado que dolía perder la virginidad. Algunas decían que mucho, otras decían que no tanto, pero todas coincidían en que era algo incomodo la primera vez. ¿Entonces?...

—No —contestó sin saber que más hacer.

El rubio resopló y sin voltear a verla arregló su propia ropa para cubrir la parcial desnudez. Luego se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y desde arriba miró altaneramente a Astoria cuyo rostro había perdido todo rastro de furia para ser remplazado por la incomprensión.

—Iba a hacerlo, hasta que noté que eras virgen —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros y viendo esos grandes ojos verdes que le miraban sin dar crédito alguno.

—Pudiste... —balbuceó la joven, parpadeando un par de veces, sin ser capaz de completar la frase en su cabeza, mucho menos fue capaz de decirla. Malfoy era consciente de que había tenido la oportunidad de poseerla, para luego echarle en cara de que no había chica que no sucumbiera ante él y aun así no lo había hecho como ella hubiera imaginado.

—No me interesa —sentenció él y la apatía en su rostro respaldaba que decía la verdad.

—Pero... —insistió ella, aun confundida y sin entender.

—Olvidalo, Greengrass. No soy tan desgraciado como crees —gruñó él antes de comenzar a caminar, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera salir, una vocesita aun llena de duda habló.

—¿Draco? —le llamó Astoria, usando su nombre de pila y no el apellido. Aun así, él no volteó a verla, pero si se detubo para escucharla.

—Aquí no pasó nada —declaró el aludido—. Fue culpa del alcohol y de quien sabe que otras porquerías que de seguro le puso Blaise a las bebidas —puntualizó, con un tono firme que decía entre lineas que no quería hablar más de lo ocurrido. Luego salió, sin darle tiempo a la castaña de que pudiera decir ni media palabra.

Astoria permaneció ahí, en el suelo, intentando analizar con más lucidez lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía más tranquila de que las cosas no fueran como había pesando, pero la simple posibilidad la hacía estremecerse. No obstante, notó como una sensación extraña se volvía más nítida en su ser. Sentía calor en las entrañas y aunque no podía recordarlo con claridad, los fantasmas de las caricias que Draco le había proporcionado durante su estado de ebriedad, le causaban ganas de estar con él...

¡No! No podía ser verdad. Aun estaba borracha, de seguro. Ella no podía estar deseándolo de aquella manera. Eso no solo iba en contra de todo principio moral, sino que estaba fuera de todas sus creencias. Y pese a eso su cuerpo la traicionó. Cruzó las piernas, apretándolas al sentir más humedad entre ellas. La idea era enfermiza, pero por primera vez en la vida no estaba anhelando una cama llena de pétalos de rosas blancas con una melodía suave de fondo. Lo único que quería era que Malfoy la profanara de verdad, haciéndole de nuevo esas cosas que su mente borrosa no le dejaba identificar con claridad, pero que su cuerpo le decía que se habían sentido muy bien.

* * *

**Quien me quiera crucificar, crucear o matar por esto, creo que no lo culparé. No estoy del todo segura que estaba pensando cuando lo escribí, pero creo que el aburrimiento y el ocio comenzaban a hacerme delirar.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, saben que todo es bien recibido c:**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
